


Halcyon Nights

by smwrites



Category: Mage & Demon Queen (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24284626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smwrites/pseuds/smwrites
Summary: She has not even seen her for a week. Maybe that brat will turn up today.
Relationships: Malori Crowett/Velverosa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 228





	Halcyon Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place between the time gap in season 1 when Malori decides to give up on the queen.

Velverosa opens her eyes slightly. Malori is asleep beside her, facing away from her. Her shoulder is exposed; the straps of her half-sleeved night shirt skewed and Vel can see the bite mark she left on it the last night. Velverosa shifts closer to her, drawing her into the arch of her body, her arm resting on her waist. Malori mutters a sleepy hum as she adjusts herself. Fondness grows in her heart─ Malori had taken such good care of her back then; the thought makes her blush.

She wants to return the favour, make her feel appreciated. She slips her hand under her shirt, hands sliding up to her breast and palms it softly. Malori’s breathing deepens; Vel knows she has awakened her. She circles a nipple softly as she holds it between her thumb and forefinger. Malori makes an audible sound; one that wasn’t entirely of pleasure.

“Too rough?” Vel asks.

“Mmhm. Too sensitive.”

Her hand changes its direction and heads southwards instead. She can feel Malori’s belly tensing as she snakes a hand into her shorts.

“Vel…” Malori mumbles, opening her eyes. “Yesterday wasn’t enough?”

“You didn’t orgasm last night.”

“I did, silly. Once.”

“Not enough for me. Not even close to enough for me.”

Malori rests her hand upon hers and says, “Then we should be awake for this, shouldn’t we?”

“Huh?”

“Wake up, Vel.”

Velverosa blinks her eyes open; this time for real. Disbelief clouds her mind over the dream she had just seen. She cannot possibly miss her so much for her mind to conjure these dreams. She has not even seen her for a week. Maybe that brat will turn up today.

Malori does not turn up that day.

**Author's Note:**

> Theory: Cerik has a mana crest. The extra mana that the demons were collecting were from him, since he accompanied Malori on each of her visits till season 1. Now that he has stopped accompanying, the mana collection has slowed down. He may or may not be the hero, though.


End file.
